dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Dragon
The Frost Dragon is both sturdy and swift. With its icy hide, it can defend against a powerful army’s attack, while still retaining an impressive speed. These noble and somewhat fickle dragons prefer to remain reclusive within their mountain caves. Once it has been raised to adulthood, the Frost Dragon retains a strong bond with its master and will fight ferociously to defend its home. As with other dragons, to evolve it from Egg to an Adult you must upgrade its Dragon Keep. This Dragon resides in the Ice Outpost. Unlike any other dragon, the Frost Dragon has two elite troops. The Soul Reaper and the Frost Giant. This dragon can currently be upgraded to level 12. Battle Arts are available after your Frost Dragon reaches level 11. The Frost Dragon may be bred with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. Initially, the Great Dragon is the only female Dragon available until you successfully breed another female dragon. Egg & Armor= The Frost Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 7+ Mountains. Using a Wraith Dragon to find this Dragon's Egg significantly increases the odds of finding it. You must have the Spectral Ruins before obtaining the egg in the Wilderness. This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Mountains. Armor is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Armor pieces may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. Note: If you feel stuck and are not getting the egg when you are waving, try to wave a different mountain. The chance to find the egg is random, wich means it is different from mountain to mountain. After finding all 4 pieces of Armor, you will be ready to send your Dragon to battle! Higher levels of Aerial Combat make your Dragons more efficient in battle. |-| Dragon's Health= Great and Guardian Dragons can attack without 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 13, until 35% of their full health. *Level 12, until 40% *Level 11, until 45% *Level 10, until 50% *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8, until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Dragon will always take damage during an attack even if there are no defenders. The time it heals can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your Dragon is defeated in battle, she will be heavily injured; however, your Dragon will never die. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your Dragon will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the Dragon's range or speed may interfere in battle if included with certain troops. Click 'here for details. |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats |-| Scale Boosts= For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Armor & Scales page. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Scales Table Here 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Armor Table Here Troop Compatibility Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds. Galleries Below are images that show how people obtained their Dragon Armor as well as different Scales (Dragon Body color) and Armor combinations. Ice cave2.jpg|Urgent Message Fullscreen capture 2112012 111907 PM.bmp.jpg|Egg frostdragonhelm.jpg|Helmet frostdragonbody.jpg|Body Armor frost dragon armor.PNG|Egg frost egg report.png|Egg Dragon body armor.JPG|Body Armor frostbdyarmor.PNG|Body Armor frostegg.PNG|Egg hyh.png|Tail Guard Frost Dragon Egg1.JPG|Frost Dragon Egg Armored Frost Dragon.PNG|Armored Frost Dragon Obsidian Ice Armor.PNG|Obsidian Ice Armor Obsidian Ice Scales.PNG|Obsidian Ice Scales Obsidian Ice Set.PNG|Obsidian Ice Set Frosty.PNG|Frost Dragon New Frost Dragon Battle Arts!!.PNG|NEW FROST DRAGON BATTLE ARTS Battle Arts.PNG|Frost Battle Arts Category:Browse Category:Dragons